Without Love
by Lexus Manna
Summary: Ilana crashes on board the Interceptor, what will she do to try to get along with a man who lost his wife...THAT HAPPEND TO HAVE THE EXACT SAME NAME!
1. Chapter 1

Space was vast and never ending. So many planets. Sometime too many.

The Interceptor got a little claustrophobic sometimes.

Especially with only 4 people.

Aya, Razer, Kilowog, and Hal Jordan.

Everything was going really well today. Nothing new was going on. Just flying around space.

"Razer!" said Hal suddenly.

"What is it?" he said barely looking up from what he was doing.

"There's an unidentified object heading at a high speed towards the ship. And it's giving off Red Lantern energy."

"What?!" said Razer getting up from his seat "That's impossible!"

A loud crash seemed to prove him wrong.

"Sensors indicate that a large, unidentified object that has crashed through the hull of the ship." reported Aya.

The four of them flew from the room, quickly navigating to the collision site.

They entered the room with caution and fanned out, rings held ready.

What they found was shocking.

A human girl, a Red Lantern one at that.

"Oi, that was weird." said the girl as she sat up, and turned to face them.

"Who are you?" asked Hal. "What are you?"

"Woah! What are you doing asking about my race? Why does it matter?" said the girl stuned and shocked. Her costume glowing red faintly.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan was not refering to your race." said Aya.

"Fine, and for the record I'm human, does anything else really matter?"

"No," said Hal "What's your name?"

"Ilana," said the girl "Ilana Marie Holestead, and don't you **_dare_** get that wrong"

She stood up, and made her way towards Hal Jordan, stopping right in front of him.

She looked him right in his eye

"Or-" she growled "I'll kill you."

Razer scoffed, "Is that a threat?"

"No" said Ilana, turning her head towards him.

She smiled, "It's a promise!"

Razer's heart skipped a beat

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh crapolia, I know I remembered to charge it this time!" said the girl "I think...or maybe that was last week?"

The ring went out. Leaving her in her normal clothes.

Ilana had crimson red hair that just barely showed under her wool knit cap. She had a long shirt on that said, "Begin in the darkness, I seem to die...Erase the silence...Erase my life!" Her jeans were black and had various rips and cuts on them. None of her clothes seemed to fit, they were all loose. On her back there was a duffel bag, a backpack, and a sleeping bag. She quickly let the mess sink to the floor.

With lightning speed, she moved the bag in front of her and opened it.

"I know you're in here somewhere!" she remarked as she dug through the bag. Pulling out various items.

Including:

A cast iron frying pan

A paper-machie sniper rifle

A block of C-4

Rope

An Ipad

A Sansa Clip+ MP3 player

And pretty much everything else you would need to survive on a deserted island for about 30 years.

"What's with all this?" asked Hal, for everyone else had seemed to have forgotten how to talk.

"I'm going camping with the Crew," said Ilana

"The Crew?" asked Razer

"Yes," said Ilana, "They are my friends, Sheldon Mathus, Claire Baker, June Tristion, and Razor DuPoint."

Everyone looked in Razer's direction.

"What?" asked Ilana

"Nothing," said Hal. "So what are you doing here? **How **did you get here?"

"Well-" Ilana began

Razer turned to leave, "If you all don't mind, I'll be in my quarters." he through over his shoulder.

Ilana rolled her eyes "WHO SPIT IN YOUR BEAN CURD!" she yelled at him.

Razer didn't even stop.

"Whatever, anyway..." said Ilana, her head tuning back to face Kilowog, Aya, and Hal. "Um, what did you want to know again?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" repeated Hal, paitiently.

"Oh, yeah...well. It's a long story..."

_Ilana walked down the street. The night was cold and dismal, unusual for a Nevada night in the middle of July. __She heard the usual comments,_

"Hey there hotty!"

_"You want to know what it feels like to be a real girl?"_

"I got something for you! Something that'll make you feel real good!"

"Come on girly!"

They made her shudder in disgust, she just wanted to act. To beat them

_till they all cowerd at her feet begging for mercy. She would give it to them of course, by killing them. She would grab their necks, and twist them in a sudden jerk. Relishing in the sound of bone snapping._

She wanted to look into their eyes, see the life drain from them, see the soul leave the body.

If her shrink could get inside her head...she would never be allowed to see the light of day.

They would lock her in a cell, padded of course. A straight jacket, sedatives pumped into her body 24 hours a day. Drugs that would bend her soul, and break her will...

Just like last time.

She could never go back there, WOULD never go back there.

She was a good actress.

Smile, wave. Act pleasant, be polite, be calm. be gentle. Don't let your rage boil over. Take your medication

She chuckled inwardly. That last one, she had not listened to in months.

She took some anti-depressants. Some mood controllers. Some sedatives.

But they took the light out of her eyes. They made her slow. They made her dull.

Like a knife that tried to cut through brick.

They made her weak.

She loved that way she was, no impulse control.

She loved setting fires, watching them burn.

Her rage, giving her strength.

Manipulating her teachers, making them think she was just some poor, innocent girl. Troubled of course, but with lot's of potential.

"Hey there girly..." said a voice right behind her. His sour breath washing over her. "I'm gonna make you feel real good."

_His hand slid over her shoulders, down her chest._

She snapped.

She lifted her arm

Solar Plexus.

She brought it down, in the center of his chest. Hard.

He gasped in pain.

Instep.

She brought her foot down hard on his left foot.

He grabbed her foot and jumped up and down in pain.

Nose.

She brought her fist up and punched him.

Groin.

She elbowed him in the groin.

He was down, done.

_But she couldn't stop! She rained her fists down on him. Ripping his skin apart._

"Stop! Mercy!" he cried out.

She knew what she wanted to do, she grabbed his neck, twisted it in a sudden jerk.

The crack of bone echoed through the night.

He fell to the ground in a heap, neck twisted to an odd angle.

"Ilana...of Earth, You have great rage in your heart..."

Came a voice echoing thought the sky.

* * *

**So, whatcha you all think?**

**So this is my story, please review if you think it's good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I had no Ideas as to what to write so, yeah**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter contains a small bit of smut between Ilana and Razor **

**Not Red Lantern Razer, Ilana's friend Razor back on earth. A little incident that took place between the two of them.**

* * *

_He held her in his arms, and for once, she didn't flinch._

_She didn't try to jerk away._

_She wanted this._

_Needed this._

_Him._

_With her._

_That's all she wanted._

_She raised her head a bit, enough to look him in the eye._

_She tilted her head and leaned in, ever so slightly._

_Her lips brushed his. Gently._

_He responded by doing the same. She felt her heartbeat increase. She felt her cheeks flush and the only word that she could form in her mind was:  
_

_"More."_

_She pressed her lips against his, harder._

_Egging him on._

_He did the same, moving his body closer to hers. After all, he was male. He knew what she wanted him to do._

_She slid her hand under the back of his shirt, feeling the hard, lean muscle. She rolled him over so she could be on top, at the same time she pressed her mouth against his in a way that forced both there lips open. Making this thing seem far less innocent._

_She moans as she feels his hands around her, touching her most sensitive flesh._

_As his hand contiunues to move, arousing her. She has to force down a well of panic that has begun to rise in her chest._

_Instead she does exactly what he is doing to her, to him._

_He may be making her whole body feel incredible, but she is the one who has him by the balls._

_Literally._

_She feels him move his hand a fraction of an inch, and her world shatters._

_In a good way._

_She moans and whimpers because what he is doing feels so amazingly fantastic, there is no way it could be wrong._

_She decides to do something she had overheard the girls talking about in school. She moved her hand up and down his length, swirling her fingers._

_Judging by the fact that she had made him say "Holy Shit!" Three times in the past 5 min. She was doing well.  
_

_She felt his hand pick up the pace as he added another finger, making her emit a sound that could only be explained as filled to the brim with ecstacy._

_Her breathing picked up pace, as did his. She felt something, something tingling, she could feel it start form deep within her. _

_She could barely pay attention as she own fingers picked up the pace on him, wanting him to feel what she was feeling. To know what it felt like to be her._

_As the wave crested, she threw her head back and let out a long moan of pleasure._

_She felt him release himself into her hand. She began pull away, when he stopped her._

_"No.." he said panting. He rolled over so he was on top now._

_"You want to do it again?" she asked with a sly grin._

_"Yes." he said as he plunged his fingers deep inside her, making her buck her hips in ecstacy..._

* * *

Ilana bolted up right gasping. She had had the dream again. The one that made her relive that night between her and Razor.

It wasn't a bad night. After that first round the clothes had come off and the had spent the entire night (and part of the morning) pleasuring each other, both manually and orally. The hadn't really had sex per say. His dick had not gone into her vagina. It stayed either in her hands or mouth. Except when he pushed her down so he could just work or her, without her working on him and distracting his focus.

When he did that, it always felt better. Myabe because when hee sensed her muscles tense, he would run his hand across them. Relaxing her.

Her hand ran over her stomach, where his hand had been. She couldn't really though. The puckered scars prevented that. She had so many of them.

That night had been perfect. He was never to hard, or to gentle. When they were both exhausted, they fell apart. Just before she fell asleep, he plled her into his arms. Running his hand over her scarred shoulder.

She looked out the bars of her prison. She saw two men eating. The ones that had been called Kilowog and Razer.

They were staring at her.

"You okay? Your stomach hurt or something?" said the one called Kilowog.

"I'm fine." Ilana replied, "Just a bad dream."

Before they could enquire further, she turned away from them and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update! Thanks to my beta reader Luminesyra, check her out she's awesome.**

**I'm in training to be a midwife and that takes alot of time so, sorry!**


End file.
